The circulatory system consists of a heart and blood vessels. In its path through the heart, the blood encounters four valves. The valve on the right side that separates the right atrium from the right ventricle has three cusps and is called the tricuspid valve. It closes when the ventricle contracts during a phase known as systole and it opens when the ventricle relaxes, a phase known as diastole.
The pulmonary valve separates the right ventricle from the pulmonary artery. It opens during systole, to allow the blood to be pumped toward the lungs, and it closes in diastole to keep the blood from leaking back into the heart from the pulmonary artery. The pulmonary valve has three cusps, each one resembling a crescent and it is also known as a semi-lunar valve.
The mitral valve, so named because of its resemblance to a bishop's mitre, is in the left ventricle and it separates the left atrium from the ventricle. It opens during diastole to allow the blood stored in the atrium to pour into the ventricle, and it closes during systole to prevent blood from leaking back into the atrium. The mitral valve and the tricuspid valve differ significantly in anatomy. The annulus of mitral valve is somewhat D-shaped whereas the annulus of the tricuspid valve is more nearly circular.
The fourth valve is the aortic valve. It separates the left ventricle from the aorta. It has three semi-lunar cusps and it closely resembles the pulmonary valve. The aortic valve opens during systole allowing a stream of blood to enter the aorta and it closes in diastole to prevent any of the blood from leaking back into the left ventricle.
In a venous circulatory system, a venous valve is to prevent the venous blood from leaking back into the upstream side so that the venous blood can return to the heart and the lungs for blood oxygenating purposes.
Clinical experience has shown that repair of a valve, either a heart valve or a venous valve, produces better long-term results than does valve replacement. Valve replacement using a tissue valve suffers long-term calcification problems. On the other hand, anticoagulation medicine, such as heparin, is required for the life of a patient when a mechanical valve is used in valve replacement. The current technology for valve repair or valve replacement requires an expensive open-heart surgery that needs a prolonged period of recovery. A less invasive catheter-based valve repair technology becomes an unmet clinical challenge.
The effects of valvular dysfunction vary. Mitral regurgitation has more severe physiological consequences to the patient than does tricuspid valve regurgitation. In patients with valvular insufficiency it is an increasingly common surgical practice to retail the natural valve, and to attempt to correct the defects. Many of the defects are associated with dilation of the valve annulus. This dilation not only prevents competence of the valve but also results in distortion of the normal shape of the valve orifice or valve leaflets. Remodeling of the annulus is therefore central to most reconstructive procedures on the mitral valve.
As a part of the valve repair it is either necessary to diminish or constrict the involved segment of the annulus so that the leaflets may coapt correctly on closing, or to stabilize the annulus to prevent post-operative dilation from occurring. The current open-heart approach is by implantation of a prosthetic ring, such as a Cosgrove Ring or a Carpentier Ring, in the supra annular position. The purpose of the ring is to restrict and/or support the annulus to correct and/or prevent valvular insufficiency. In tricuspid valve repair, constriction of the annulus usually takes place in the posterior leaflet segment and in a small portion of the adjacent anterior leaflet.
Various prostheses have been described for use in conjunction with mitral or tricuspid valve repair. The ring developed by Dr. Alain Carpentier (U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,185) is rigid and flat. An open ring valve prosthesis as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,046 comprises a uniquely shaped open ring valve prosthesis having a special velour exterior for effecting mitral and tricuspid annuloplasty. The fully flexible annuloplasty ring could only be shortened in the posterior segment by the placement of placating sutures. John Wright et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,279 discloses a suturing ring suitable for use on heart valve prosthetic devices for securing such devices in the heart or other annular tissue. All of the above valve repair or replacement requires an open-heart operation which is costly and exposes a patient to higher risk and longer recovery than a catheter-based less invasive procedure.
Moderate heat is known to tighten and shrink the collagen tissue as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,662 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,954. It is also clinically verified that thermal energy is capable of denaturing the tissue and modulating the collagenous molecules in such a way that treated tissue becomes more resilient ("The Next Wave in Minimally Invasive Surgery" MD&DI pp. 36-44, August 1998). Therefore, it becomes imperative to treat the inner walls of an annular organ structure of a heart valve, a valve leaflet, chordae tendinae, papillary muscles, and the like by shrinking/tightening techniques.
One method of reducing the size of tissues in situ has been used in the treatment of many diseases, or as an adjunct to surgical removal procedures. This method applies appropriate heat to the tissues, and causes them to shrink and tighten. It can be performed on a minimal invasive fashion, which is often less traumatic than surgical procedures and may be the only alternative method, wherein other procedures are unsafe or ineffective. Ablative treatment devices have an advantage because of the use of a therapeutic energy that is rapidly dissipated and reduced to a non-destructive level by conduction and convection, to other natural processes.
RF therapeutic protocol has been proven to be highly effective when used by electrophysiologists for the treatment of tachycardia; by neurosurgeons for the treatment of Parkinson's disease; by otolaryngologist for clearing airway obstruction and by neurosurgeons and anesthetists for other RF procedures such as Gasserian ganglionectomy for trigeminal neuralgia and percutaneous cervical cordotomy for intractable pains. Radiofrequency treatment, which exposes a patient to minimal side effects and risks, is generally performed after first locating the tissue sites for treatment. Radiofrequency energy, when coupled with a temperature control mechanism, can be supplied precisely to the device-to-tissue contact site to obtain the desired temperature for treating a tissue.
Therefore, there is a clinical need to have a less invasive catheter-based approach for repairing an annular organ structure of a heart valve, a valve leaflet, chordae tendinae, papillary muscles, and the like by using high frequency energy for reducing and/or shrinking a tissue mass for tightening and stabilizing the dilated tissue adjacent a valvular annulus.